Feliz Año Nuevo
by Karai Hamato 10
Summary: Las tortugas se preparan para recibir el Año Nuevo. Es mejor que la descripción léanlo pliss.


**Hola de nuevo, bueno aqui les traigo una historia de Año Nuevo.**

-Apúrate a traer el mantel con figuras de copas para ya ponerlo en la mesa y arreglar los platos y cubiertos ¡YA! – Rapha le gritaba a su hermanito menor Mikey.

- Si ya voy pero ¿Dónde está el mantel? – preguntaba Mikey.

- No lo sé pregúntale a Leo él lo guardo el año pasado – le respondió Rapha algo enojado.

- Ok ya voy.-

Mikey ya estaba harto de los gritos de Rapha por eso en ese momento rápido se fue con Leo que estaba barriendo la alcantarilla.

-Leo ¿Dónde está el mantel?- le pregunto rápido.

- ¿Cuál mantel? Mikey – le dijo Leo, lo cual desespero a Mikey.

- Como que ¡¿Cuál mantel?! – Mikey le grito - - Pues el de Copas que ponemos todos los años.-.

- Ah ese mantel, Mmmmm no me acuerdo creo que lo deje en una de las alacenas de la cocina – Respondió Leo – Cálmate hermanito –

- Perdón Leo es que Rapha me pone nervioso con sus gritos - Mikey bajo la mirada y respiro hondo y se calmó.

- ¿Y Donnie? – pregunto Mikey ya estaba más tranquilo.

- Creo que fue a la casa de April –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Creo que ellos dos iban a traer la comida por que April va a pasar el Año Nuevo con nosotros ya que su tía va a ir a una fiesta de Año Nuevo de su trabajo.– Leo le respondía sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermanito.

- Que bien, y ¿Qué van a traer de comer? – Mikey hacia demasiadas preguntas y lo que mas desesperaba a Leo es que le hicieran muchas preguntas.

- Ash no lo sé Mikey creo que iban a traer un poco de pizza gyosa y algo más y no me vayas a preguntar qué más, ya mejor ve por el mantel, o Rapha se va a enfurecer -

Leo ya estaba harto de las preguntas de Mikey así que lo único que se le ocurrió es decirle que Rapha se iba a enfurecer para hacer que se fuera.

-A si es cierto ya me voy –

Mikey se fue corriendo hacia la cocina para buscar entre las alacenas el mantel y después de buscarlo un largo tiempo lo encontró en unas de las alacenas de la parte de arriba e inmediatamente lo puso en la mesa y Rapha empezó a poner los cubiertos y platos.

Splinter y Leo al terminar de barrer empezaron a hacer una sopa de tallarines y un poco de sushi.

Todo estaba listo solo faltaba que llegaran Donnie y April para que lo único que faltara fuera recibir el Año Nuevo.

-Ya llegamos chicos – grito Donnie

- Y traemos todo lo que faltaba- agrego April

- ¿Qué trajeron chicos? – pregunto Leo.

- Bueno trajimos pizza gyosa y uvas – contesto Donnie.

- Bueno que esperamos ya vámonos a cenar - Mikey ya tenía hambre.

- Todos a comer ya está lista la sopa de tallarines – les dijo Splinter.

Un par de horas después todos ya estaban listos para recibir el Año Nuevo y empezó la cuenta regresiva.

-12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – decían mientras comían las uvas conforme a las campanadas

Todos en sus pensamientos decían sus deseos el último era el más importante el número uno:

El deseo número 1 de leo fue: _Espero que Karai al fin sepa la verdad sobre que ella es Miwa._

El de Rapha fue: _Espero que este año podamos acabar con Destructor._

El de Donnie: _Encontrar la manera de que April se fije en mí._

El de Mikey: _Aprender nuevas recetas de cocina._

El de April: _Que Donnie al fin me diga lo que siente por mí._

Y por último Splinter: _Que mi familia siga unida y sea más fuerte para lo que venga._

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO – gritaron todos mientras se abrazaban.

Todos se abrazaron y por supuesto cuando Donnie y April se abrazaron no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y April le dio un beso a Donnie en los labios nadie se dio cuenta por que se estaban abrazando entre sí, pero Donnie se quedó paralizado ante la acción de April.

El sueño de Donnie al fin se hacía realidad y apenas comenzaba el año:

_Que buen comienzo de año._

Pensaba Donnie, todos festejaban el principio del año, este año les iba a traer nuevas aventuras, amigos y enemigos.

Estaban preparados para todo lo que se avecinara en este nuevo año.

**Bueno ojala les halla gustado.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los Fans de TMNT 2012 **


End file.
